Just a Friend
by RomulusRemus
Summary: My own personal opinion of how Mikau's last days went. Mikau/Lulu lovers beware.


Disclaimer: --_-- please do you really think I own Zelda???!!!   
  
This story is basically all about Mikau and Lulu and how they don't get together and stay friends. Mikau/Lulu lovers beware.   
  
The wind gracefully caressed the waves and touched the shore. A little vacation is good for the soul the wind whispered, gently knocking into rocks and clouds. I looked up and smiled. This trip would be the prelude to the Festival of Time trip only this time only Lulu and I were going and we weren't holding a concert. Just a quick trip to make sure everything was set and then we'd jet back and relax until the actual concert. After a long ride we finally arrived to Clock Town. The town was slowing down as per usual to its 6 o'clock regimen but the really party had yet to begin.   
  
With a stop at the Stock Pot Inn to check in Lulu and I relaxed on the top of the infamous Milk Bar where we would be going shortly. "Damnit I forgot my Romani's Mask. Do you have yours?" Lulu asked.   
  
"Yeah don't worry, we're musicians they always let us off easy."   
  
She smiled beautifully at me. Like sapphires caught in the waves of the sea shining to all their might. Can you tell I'm in love? Tonight was the night I was going to finally ask her to be my girlfriend. I had everything planned out. After a couple of quick drinks at the Milk Bar we headed back to the Stock Pot Inn for some R n' R.   
  
It was now or never. I licked my lips and stepped into her room. "Lulu?" I called.   
  
"Oh, Mikau come in."   
  
"Hey, Lulu I wanted to ask you something."   
  
"Yes Mikau?"   
  
"Lulu will you be my girlfriend?"   
  
She looked at me like a thousand knives had pierced her heart. What was wrong? I said everything right.   
  
"Mikau…"   
  
It was coming I knew it. But I didn't want to hear it. "Lulu stop. I know what you're going to say. Personally I don't care about it. Stay and talk to Toto I'm leaving." I turned and walked out of her room. I hadn't brung any suitcases so there was no need to take them back. I walked out of the Stock Pot Inn and out the door, back to West Clock Town. "MIKAU WAIT!"   
  
God what did she want. Funny how fast things change. Five minutes ago I loved her now I didn't want her near me. "Mikau I…Listen I have other commitments at the moment and…"   
  
"Lulu stop. I told you I don't want to hear it. I'm going home. You better stay and talk with Toto or we'll lose the gig. Good-bye Lulu."   
  
"Mikau wait…" She was crying now. I didn't care.   
  
The ride home was slow and when I got home and took a look at the sea all I could remember was Lulu. She was my love, my life, my friend. I gasped out loud. What had I done? I didn't love Lulu as a girlfriend. No it was more than that. I loved her as a friend. I was standing inches from the sea. The beautiful sea who represented Lulu in my life. Should I marry the sea? No. But can it be my friend?   
  
I wasn't sure. The sun was rising and Lulu would be back soon. I went to the Waterfall Rapids sat down and pondered the new misfortunes of my life. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was dawn and I had already seen the sun rise on my trip to the Waterfall Rapids.   
  
I quickly swam to Zora Hall to find Lulu and tell her what I had found out. Lulu and I would always be best friends. Always. I went in the back way, which I never do and saw her. "Hey Lulu about a couple of days ago I'm sorry can we still be friends?" I think that was all I ever wanted. For us to be friends.   
  
She looked at me. No smile of sapphire. No tears of joy that I had returned home. Just a looked of such sadness it pierced my heart a million times stronger than before she had said no to me. I ran inside and bumped into Evan. "Oh thank God Mikau you've come. Lulu's eggs have been stolen by the pirates and…"   
  
Lulus eggs??? That's why she had said no. She had someone else. And children to boot. I felt bad for the way I had treated her. And I felt no less than utter sympathy for the loss of her children. "The pirates eh???" I said.   
  
"Mikau don't do anything rash."   
  
I turned away and ran out the door. I didn't bother to say good-bye to Lulu. I would come back with her eggs. Come hell or high water.   
  
I easily passed the guards on boats. Swimming was of course my specialty. The mazes inside proved less trouble than I had thought. This was going to be a snap. I walked in to find ten pirates patrolling the area. No problem, I'll just knock them out. "Boo."   
  
I jumped back. My eyes opened wide. "Aveil what should we do with him?"   
  
"Beat him."   
  
All of a sudden spheres pierced my body sending pain through my system. I could close my eyes to the soundless killing. But I couldn't close my ears. And all the while of my death I heard the mournful cry of the sea gull. Are you crying for me gulls? I thought. Probably not. "Stop." Aveil said. "He is almost gone. Let the sea pass judgment from here."   
  
My breath drew tighter as the dropped me into the sea. And then the blackness consumed me.   
  
The gulls were crying. I could here the slushy sound in the water that alerted me that someone was coming. "It's going to be okay."   
  
That's easy for you to say. He dragged me to the shore as I looked at his face. He was a child. Young. Maybe only ten or eleven. "Boy." I croaked.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Take my mask and ask Evan at Zora Hall what to do."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"And tell Lulu…that I'll always love her…as a friend. You remember the friend part okay?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Giving someone a mask at your death in your shape meant giving them your soul. But it was a small price to pay. I looked up as the mask gathered my soul. He had sapphire blue eyes just like her. "I'll see you soon Lulu." And the blackness destroyed me.   
  
Well…I think it was a good second attempt at a Zelda fanfic. At least I think so. :-D


End file.
